video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ambush in the Temple
Ambush in the Temple '''was a virtual representation of one of Bayek's genetic memories, relived by Layla Hassan through the Portable Animus HR-8. Description Bayek visits Yamu's Temple of Sekhmet to catch up with his old friend Menehet. Dialogue Bayek entered the courtyard and found Menehet waiting. * '''Menehet: Bayek! What good fortune. I thought it would be years before we saw you again! * Bayek: Hail in peace, Menehet. How is your family? * Menehet: The children seem to grow larger by the minute! My wife and I have our hands full. And you? Is there any news of--'' * '''Bayek:' None. * Menehet: I forget myself... There are so many things in your life best not spoken of. Forgive me. * Bayek: I see by your garb that you've been promoted. * Menehet: Ah, yes. The High Priest, in his grace, made me his second. And my rank is not the only thing he has changed. You must see the temple! * Bayek: You will give me a tour? * Menehet: Of course, of course! At the moment of your pleasure. Bayek agreed to the tour. * Menehet: Ready to see our beautiful temple? * Bayek: After you, Menehet... or is it "Servant of the Goddess"? * Menehet: "Menehet" will do for one as good as family. Bayek followed Menehet into the temple. * Bayek: This is far from the sorry ruin of my last visit. * Menehet: Yamu now plays constant host to ceremonies showing our "rustic" way of life... which attract '''many '''visitors with more gold than sense. * Bayek: A description well suited to Alexandrians. How does this sit with your faith? * Menehet: I confess that my thoughts are sometimes uneasy... A temple worker gave Bayek a bowl of offerings, which he took, and knelt in front of the pool within the temple. Bayek noticed some kids hiding behind a column. He smiled, and shook his head, placing the bowl into the pool. The children then came from behind him, 'attacking' Bayek. * Bayek: Oho! Vanquished by a gang of ruffians, silent as (ghosts)! * Child 1: Uncle Bayek! Uncle Bayek! * Child 2: Hello, Uncle! * Menehet: Jewels of my life, why have you left your mother's side? * Child 3: Pick me up, Uncle Bayek! * Bayek: See now, there's no need to attack a man from behind when outnumbering him four to one. * Hasina: You told us to... secure every advantage possible over a dangerous foe. * Bayek: Yes, yes, yes... Bayek roared in jest which scared the children, laughing, away. * Bayek: And I am very dangerous! Hide well, for the Wanderer stalks your path! Bayek and the children played a game of hide and seek. Menehet offered Bayek some hints. * Menehet: Hasina loves to look at the sky. I think I saw her on her way to the upper floor. Soris might be bothering the sacred animals outside. He often plays at being a gladiator. I have told the children over and over that they are not permitted to play in the temple, but they never listen. Bayek discovered Nailah hiding behind of the columns. * Nailah: You found me. Your turn to hide! * Bayek: Come away from there, Nailah. You're getting in the priests' way. Bayek continued to search for the other children. Nailah followed him closely. * Bayek: Nailah, are you following me? * Nailah: You might get lost with me. It's a big temple! Nailah kept following him. * Bayek: Your father wants you to go home. * Nailah: And I prefer to stay with you! Bayek and Nailah traveled to the backyard. * Nailah: Are you going to sleep at our house again? * Bayek: Not this time, but I do hope to pass by and visit your mother. Bayek and Nailah discovered Soris standing in front of a cage containing a hyena. * Soris: Beast, you will meet your end at the hands of the mighty gladiator, Soris! The cage broke and the hyena escaped. * Bayek: Soris! Stay back! * Soris: HELLLLLP! Bayek killed the hyena and together with Nailah, they continued their search. * Nailah: Do you want to hear a secret? * Bayek: Not if its about your father. * Nailah: Awww. He and Nailah traveled upstairs. * Nailah: My sister always sneaks up to the temple roof at night to look at the stars. But don't tell anyone -- the priests would be so angry! They discovered Hasina standing at the edge of the roof. * Bayek: Hasina! You must come down from here. * Hasina: This would be a good place to watch the stars! * Bayek: Only the priests are permitted here. You know that. * Hasina: Yes, but I want to see--'' * '''Bayek:' Hush, come down now. We can watch stars from the riverbank. Bayek and Nailah went down to the second floor and continued to look for the other children. * Nailah: My father is never at home these days. * Bayek: Why not? * Nailah: He has too much work with people coming from all over. Bayek discovered Keba in a well and jumped down. * Bayek: Keba? What in the name of the gods are you doing down there? * Keba: I wanted to hide, but now I can't get back out... I'm scared. * Bayek: Stay calm. I will help you out of there. Bayek destroyed the reed fence blocking a tunnel leading out of the well, and escorted Keba out. * Bayek: This way, through the tunnel. * Keba: Thank you, Uncle Bayek! * Bayek: Go straight home to your mother. She will be worried. Keba returned home. * Bayek: That's the last of the children. Bayek found all the children. He returned to the courtyard, where he found a man confronting Menehet. * Man: Look at this! Fraud abounds in your market, and you claim you can do nothing? * Menehet: The dealings of the market are beyond me. Speak rather to the offending merchant. * Man: Priest, you have proven as false as your mummies! The man walked away in a huff. * Bayek: Menehet! Your brood is delivered safely home. * Menehet: Thank you, friend. * Bayek: What did that fool want with you? * Menehet: Some visitors, having purchased religious objects, are angry when our village has no more dead cats to sell them. Though not a merchant, I am often the means by which the aggrieved snuff their anger. * Bayek: This matter needs a firm hand. Outcome Bayek was reunited with his friend Menehet. He played a game of hide and seek with his children before returning them home. He also discovered from Menehet that there was a problem at the market, with fake religious products being sold to visitors, causing Menehet some distress. References * Assassin's Creed: Origins